


Force-Field Love

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chubby Armitage Hux, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I drank it while writing this, M/M, Millicent is a sweetheart, Peavey is looking for a sugar baby, Phasma's like.. lowkey kinky tho, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weight Gain, Why is the Rum Gone?, sugar baby Armitage Hux, sugar daddy Edrison Peavey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: Edrison Peavey wants a sugar baby. Armitage Hux wants a sugar daddy. They meet on a sugar daddy website and things only escalate from there.





	1. I Neeeeeed It

 

**He** wanted a sugar baby. Needed one. Peavey just had too much money, and not enough people in his life. The animals he had couldn’t help with the nagging feeling of loneliness and the tugging need to have someone- a human being- to take care of. He was getting up in age, at 69 years old, and wanted a young soul to help him keep up with the times. Things were different now and it was hard to keep track. He wanted someone who would make him feel young again, and to show him there was still more to life.

He had once been a young, spiffy man. He had realized he liked men but it was unaccepted in those times so he hid away, tried to date a nice girl or three but it never felt right. He knew he wanted a man but just figured he’d be alone forever because, back in the day, who could you tell? And how could you find another like you? But now he could express himself as gay in so many ways it made his little old heart soar. He could finally find a man to love without feeling threatened or hated.

Peavey scrolled through web page after web page of men on the sugar baby website. He’d modified the search to fit his specific needs. Chubby, between 20-25. He never really admitted it to himself but Peavey yearned to have someone with curves, who wasn’t afraid to show their body. Maybe it was a kink… maybe just a preference, in all of Peavey’s years he’d never really thought about it too much. He just knew he wanted it.

So there he was, scrolling endlessly, getting lost in the jumble of faces and statistics that he read at a faster pace than normal. He had lots of practice. His eyes flicked to the time, 2:45 am. At least he didn’t have to work tomorrow… but really, did he work? No. He merely reaped the profits of his tech company. The most successful one since he’d kicked Apple out of the business. He’d never expected it to make so much but here he was in his multi-million dollar home, looking for someone to pamper with his extra money.

The screen was going to fade anytime now behind his eyelids, his body wanting to sleep, to be relieved of the tension of being awake but he was far from quits, mind laser focused and not willing to give up. He stopped for a moment, the screen illuminated with a young man. One that peaked his interest almost instantly with fiery hair, swirling blue eyes and porcelain skin that looked flawless and soft even through the computer screen. It wasn't the best part though, the best part was his  _body_. One that seemed to be able to rip the seams of his own clothing in a matter of seconds, unable to hold in his curves. Peavey scrolled down, revealing more images of this man…

Clicking on the profile to go back to the top, he read the statistics. Armitage Hux, male, 23, 360 lbs, and he’s looking for a sugar daddy to pamper him. He glanced to the profile picture again, his eyes narrowed to get a closer look, god the man was beautiful. He shifted in his seat at the feeling of accomplishment- or an erection- a weight now off of his elderly shoulders. Silently, he added him to a list of many others, as well as a request. A request that would grant him permission to talk to the young man, and what he felt was more to come.

“Armitage Hux,” he rasped aloud, infatuated with the way it rolled off his tongue yet he wasn't sure if he was one to admit it. That was the name of the one man who, dare he say, had caught his interest. Peavey knew the redhead was going to get spoiled beyond his possible wishes and lavished in whatever he yearned for. That is, if he would accept his offer when a conversation was hopefully induced.

With one last lustful look at the man, Peavey closed the screen, one click and the man was gone. He lay in bed with a satisfied sigh. He’d done it. He found the one. If Armitage didn’t accept his offerings… well Peavey might just have a heart attack. He didn’t want that man. He needed him. The light was flicked off and finally he rested, feeling more pleasant than he had in years. The expensive satin sheets hugged and coddled him into a restful sleep. The best he could have wished for.

* * *

 

Armitage awoke early for someone of his standards, as a person who’s work shift started at 3:00pm he had plenty of time to sleep more. By no means did he see himself in a place like this ten years ago on a physical level, yet he loved the rolls on his now immense body, even while managing to stick to his specific routine over time. Waking up at 9 am, staying in bed for an hour or two before getting up. Prior to actually getting out of bed, he happily surfed on his phone and/or computer, doing anything between chatting with friends to playing dumb online games before the work of a proper adult ensued.

He reached over to his bedside table to acquire his laptop. He opened it up to the bright screen, browser still open from the night before. He blinked a couple times at the brightness but got used to it fast enough. He began to look through his notifications on the new sugar baby website he overheard about in the midst of ordering himself a meal from a fast food joint. Armitage was getting the utmost attention he could have wished for, yet none of the men who he assumed took an interest in him seemed worth his time. He didn’t get a rush by looking at any of the men, didn’t get a certain thrill of excitement or see the type he was looking for. Then again, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was keeping his eye out for. One who had class? Could treat him like he was sure he deserved?

That was until he spotted him, the second notification down. Edrison Peavey, it read, wanted to talk to him. Armitage could only see his name and icon, he didn’t have any pictures other than the one at the top of his page. Edrison, a man who Armitage was confident was not of his age, a high-toned given name that sent oblivious chills down his spine. He didn’t feel a need to further click on the profile, yet did anyways. He had already rubbed off a good streak on the redhead. He was 69 years of age, looking for a sugar baby to spoil beyond their wildest imaginations and spend quality time with. He seemed quite lean too, and Armitage knew quality time also meant eating out at restaurants that withheld voluptuous foods. Foods he didn't have to pay for as well.

He didn't hesitate to give his finger a swipe across the pad of the laptop, and give it a simple tap. He had only now added him back after his session of ogling at the high end older man, and now took the initiative to send him a message, a raunchy one at that. He didn't know how to word it exactly, allowing his fingers to dance on the keyboard in thought. He texted a greeting, saying he’d talk with Peavey as soon as he could. He anticipated the conversation, what it would possibly consist of. He hoped Peavey was talkative, it’s better when it doesn’t get awkward. Satisfied with that, he closed the computer screen and got up to get breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

    **P** eavey woke at a later time than usual, but it was no surprise after the long night he’d had. The sun shone in beams that scattered themselves across his room, making a dramatic light effect, birds chirped but the soundproof walls made sure no sounds could be heard from the outdoors. Peavey shifted in bed and stretched, his back acting up again, he’d have to go back to his chiropractor about it. He got up slowly and trudged out of bed. 

He’d forgotten about the website for the time being and went to take a shower. Once out he wore a soft, white velour robe. His favourite one. He dried his hair then went to turn his computer on and then remembered. Finally. He needily clicked fast, checking his notifications. There was the golden ticket. The message from the gods. Armitage had followed back  _ and _ messaged him. He read fast, it was a greeting and an invitation to talk more. He typed quick. Wondering if the man was up. 

**P- [It’s nice to officially talk to you Armitage. How is your morning going?]**

Peavey wanted it to be a nice message to show he cared, maybe bettering the odds of getting this man. His hand shook just a little as he pressed the enter button to send. The message loaded for a moment then displayed itself, he took a breath in and watched, seeing if Armitage would respond quickly. He’s there for far too long, staring at the screen. One could consider it creepy… he only thought he had good patience. After a good amount of time he realized the ginger wouldn’t be messaging back for a while. He turned the monitor off and went down to get breakfast, his mind not on the real world… but on his own little world. Armitage.

* * *

 

The doctor’s office was particularly busy that day. People calling and coming in left right and centre. It was hard to manage the people on the phones and the ones at the front desk. Why was Armitage the only one here? Probably because it was never really busy. Did the plague break out? No. Thankfully not. It was just one of those rare busy days. “No I can’t schedule you in for today you’re going to have to book it tomorrow which is- no- I’m not pushing someone else out for you!”

The nerve of some people. That woman had called three times in a row demanding to see her doctor at a specific time, when it was already booked. He can’t just kick someone who registered first. He hung up on her and knew he’d get heck for it but he just wasn’t going to speak to that woman. He noticed the calls dwindling and the people in the office thinning. Wonderful, finally, a minute to himself. That minute was interrupted by something even better. The end of his shift.

Armitage was wholefully grateful, he packed his things up and went to the elevator. He exited the building and smiled, the cool air on his face felt good after being in that hot office all day. It was the middle of the night and getting a taxi home was pretty easy. They were always lying around, no people requesting a ride. He called one, waited a couple minutes and grinned when the shiny yellow taxi pulled up. He got in. “Take me to five- actually no…” he was feeling very hungry, having skipped his lunch break to keep working wasn't the best decision he’d ever made. “Take me to the nearest restaurant.” He said. The driver nodded and looked to the GPS. He mentioned the name of a diner two blocks away and Armitage accepted it. He believed he’d been there before. Even if he hadn’t, as long as they had food and was willing to make a lot of it at this time of night, he would be happy.

* * *

 

With his evening activities complete, Peavey itched to go back up stairs and check the computer for the thousandth time that day. He didn’t though, just continued to watch some boring sports programming. He reached for the remote and switched the channel to some Bollywood sitcom, overly dramatic and with horrible acting. He didn’t really care. It was all the distraction he needed at the moment.

His large, rough hands reached up to rub at his eyes, with a sigh as he slouched the slightest bit. Without someone to book out his week, was there really a point to much? He wanted, more so needed someone to spend his free time with and overall to indulge in. Then again, it was hard to find someone as interested in a relationship on the website, the one he thrived for. Long-term, with real feelings, with of course the promises he made and more.

Even he knew that so much time spent wallowing on the website for a single person to reply was too much of a inconvenience. Because, at this point it was all he found truthfully entertaining to one's own pleasure. Both physically, and internally.

* * *

 

Armitage seemed to not care he was an unusually fast eater compared to everyone else around him. And, it wasn't surprising due to his size. Therefore, he didn't bother to be shy and ordered himself one of the largest full course hearty meals.

He finished his drinks, having ordered more than one to down the meal. Slowly he used the force of his feet to push the chair out with a deep grumble from his full pink lips. Once again, he ignored the looks of restaurant comers and reached into his pocket for a few solid bills from his wallet. He placed them down to cover for the meal, and grudgingly exited the restaurant.

The cycle repeated, because like before he had a routine that broke here and there but after a slip up he was back on track. The website though- was something he hoping added additional excitement to his life. And like almost everything excluding his needs regarding the website, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted.

In his apartment he slipped off his shoes, kicked them aside, and with a grunt like usually, he unbuttoned his shirt with constrained his rolls of fat he adored. He placed his hand on his soft belly then went to the bed, grabbing the laptop on the way. He intended on checking the website. Surely Peavey had responded to his request.

It was the moment of truth for the redhead when the bright light of the laptop screen illuminated in the dark room. He sighed, and turned down the brightness a few notches. He had not closed out of the browser just yet like prior, and refreshed the page.

Gladly, there was a notification. It had to be from Peavey, was all that was rushing through his brain. Who else had he accepted before work anyways? Clicking on the red bubble, he involuntarily bit his lip. It was.

He was formal, just like how Armitage imagined, he could feel his stomach tightening. This surely, was the type of man he could pursue a relationship with.

**A-** **[Good afternoon Edrison. My apologies for getting back to you so late, my morning was sturdy. How was yours?]**

He was oblivious to the way he made Peavey feel, being on edge and new about the works and reciprocations of sugar baby and daddy relations. He pursed his lips, and let out a sigh. Would it be another few hours before they could talk again?

He set one hand behind his back to hold him up, and leaned to his side to reach and open the red stainless steel mini fridge set atop his nightstand. Upon opening it, there were cans of Coke, and of course a few of the cake in a cup creations that sold at local grocery store bakeries. His plump fingers wrapped around the one thing that calmed him down, hence why he had so much. Coke. A pleased smile set across his face when he flicked the fridge door shut and cracked it open with a familiar sizzle. Almost instantly, he had taken a sip, ignoring the burning of the caffeine in his nostrils as he breathed out. He was far immune to it by now.

He was sure he was going to be stuck venturing the web for hours on end. Whilst, holding false hope of Peavey replying to him and mourning via cans of soda and baked goods. But, a certain sound caught his attention. The same little red dot from before now pulsing in his message box and clicked it once more.

**P- [Very much more than I could say, you're quite alright. I understand a young man like yourself would have responsibilities to attend to. Not very much free time?]**

He read through Peavey’s message, with a cocked eyebrow. Who was he to inquire his personal whereabouts? Though, this website was nothing near personal, aiming to forget about the absurd thought. For, he wasn't one to open up to quickly or be close to anyone- but one person at least.

In thought of his response, he set down the red coke can at the corner of his laptop, hearing the offhand pitter patter of noise coming from outside his door. Not one bit did that set him off, he knew what- more specifically who was there.

“Millicent,” he cooed gruffly, the orange tabby cat slipping through the small crack it made pushing the door, and jumping on the bed beside him. She was almost like a therapy cat to him, having known her for so long. It was no secret at least that she calmed down his nerves, despite that not being her use. She was no stranger to Armitage, and therefore comfortably curled up into his lap. He could tell she adapted well, to him and his rapid weight gain.

Once more though, his attention strayed to the screen. Shifting at the thought of replying, a feeling of bubbling excitement was prominent in it all. He liked being addressed the way he was, so respectfully yet being held accountable, submissive.

**A- [Not much other than work. I’m free twice a week, on the weekends.]**

He thought he could be suggestive, add a little more to it. Maybe so Edrison could catch on, and see how flexible Hux was with his schedule and an outing. He didn’t want the man to turn away, thinking he had no time. The message response came quickly, it wasn’t thought out it was typed by shaky hands and sent before the man could take it back. 

**P- [We should meet up, this weekend. Talking to you in person would be so much more exhilarating, don’t you think?]**

Armitage bit his lip, he wondered how Peavey sounded out loud and face to face. He could hear a possible voice just from reading the texts. It was deep, rich and smooth, coating the inside of your ear like glue. It was all the much soft and caring as it was dominant and commanding. Armitage was met with a question he had to answer, with the way Peavey said it. He grabbed his coke can and took a sip, Millicent meowing in his arms. She wanted to be petted. He chuckled and took a moment, didn’t want Peavey to think he was needy. Armitage wanted to torture the man a little, hoping that’s what the waiting did. 

He brought Millicent up to sit on his belly, closer to his face. She purred loudly, nudging his chin. She was a very loving cat, and he probably hit the jackpot when he took her from the animal shelter. There were many other cats to choose from but she was the one who caught his attention and kept it. She was an unconditional lover, she loved him no matter what. No matter how many times he’d shooed her away from his food she always came back with the same enthusiasm and look in her eyes. He admired the persistent part of her, he wasn’t as persistent. If something got denied to him he stopped thinking about it and usually forgot, not trying again. 

Take his driver's license for example. He tried and practiced and practiced with the help of Phasma. He thought he was perfect, knew it all. But when the day came he found himself unsure if he really could. Of course he thought it was just jitters of doing the test. Phasma had said it was normal. So Armitage went on and thought it was pretty easy and was confident. But when he got his letter, it told him to try again, that he’d failed. And that was six years ago. He just forgot about it, opting to not try again. The letter was in a drawer he never went in, making sure he wouldn’t see it for a while. Phasma had told him giving up wasn’t a good thing to do but he brushed her off saying he didn’t give up. That he’d try again later. Well it can still happen and he’s okay with taking taxis so really it’s no rush. 

Millicent broke him out of the memory, licking his nose and meowing, looking into his eyes with her big, green ones. He chuckled and kissed her head, muttering something sweet to her. In no means did Armitage think he was a slow burn man, but he wanted Edrison to have something to look forward to. He spent a portion to make up for lost time with Millicent which smoothly ensued without much of his thought anyhow. With a few rubs, and mewls of appreciation from his independent feline, he leaned forward.

**A- [Yes, I’d quite like that. I’d imagine it’ll be planned on your behalf? On the accord of time and place at least. I’m very much free on both days in the afternoon.]**

He let out a sigh, and sent it. He’d have the housekeeper do his laundry instead depending on which day Peavey would plan. Mentally, he was mapping out a schedule of one of the two possible days.bFurthermore, if it was a Saturday per say he could ignore the drawbacks of once again having a ‘dating life’ of its own. Nonetheless, more free time, maybe to have an outing with Phasma? And more importantly, not residing in the same house as the practical maid.

His eyes averted down to Millicent who was curled up now on, paw snuggled into a roll on his stomach. She seemed comfortably on the soft surface of it as well, the way it jiggled beneath her and evidently brought her a source of warmth. He smiled, and patted her head admiring the way she accepted him, the way she was comforted by his belly. It was nice… and there again his thoughts went back to Peavey. His eyes went to the screen where a new message had come in.

**P- [Saturday. If that works for you? 6 pm at the Bel Canto. I’ll make reservations under my name. Would you like me to pick you up?]**

His nails smoothed across his jaw as his eyes ran over the message. Bel Canto was a rather fancy restaurant, with low music and lights that danced around the tables. He thought back to the times he passed the restaurant, couples walking in hand in hand. The smile on their faces always seemed to brighten, for it was a privilege to be in such a place. He had gone in once though, when he was of a normal weight, dainty and thin, Phasma would have told him. It was a treat, to catch up with the one friend who knew him the most, the insecurities and boundaries.

Though, people spent more time in there than he liked. But wasn't that the point? His- sugar daddy- was supposed to be supplying him for what he wished for after all. If he were to stay longer than he presumed, that would require more food. He half expected Edrison to at least know what the catch was just by looking at him. He was old after all, how hard was it for the man to be shallow?

He swallowed with a small sudden breath escaping his lips, feeling Millie’s body shift at the sudden surge of his stomach. He waited once more, this time genuinely for a reply. This website was practically meant for each and every user’s desires.

So, he initially ignored the thought, shaking off the- what he was convinced- was a silly idea.

  
**A- [I’ll be looking forward to it.]** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long because it's all I had written, time to write again, I haven't written on this since September oops ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sO sorry this was written but me and a friend from Insta did it together, so praise her too, thanks for reading!!


End file.
